


Crushed

by MuteHero86



Series: Big Hero 6 Drabbles [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hiro Died AU, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Referenced Hidashi, Tadashi Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst drabble based on Tadashi's side of the relationship. Hiro was in love, but it was just a phase. Only implied Hidashi.</p><p>(Trigger Warnings present in before story notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Hiro dies and Tadashi lives.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Depression  
> Implied Death  
> Implied Possible Suicide (IDEK)  
> Implied Incest
> 
> I was inspired and wrote listening to You Can't Get Enough - Emigrate.

It had been three weeks now. Three long weeks since they decided to separate.

"You were right, it was a mistake."

The thing that mattered most in life. Always on his mind, even when it shouldn't. It should be there still, naggy at his conscience. It should be there at the back of his mind, floating in and out but never leaving.

However.

Nothing is.

His mind was as blank as can be. Everything whiped from existence, not leaving a speck. There were no thoughts about the most important thing. There were no thoughts at all. By now, there was hardly anything left to his being. Just a floating presence that faded in and out of people's thoughts. Hardly acknowledged, hardly seen. 

To him nothing around him was relevant enough to penetrate the dark cover over his mind. People spoke to him, he could see them. See them questioning, assuming by their apparent stance. But he avoided it. He avoided everything.

After three weeks of pain and suffering, he has become numb. Numb to the world and whats in it. All thats left was the feeling of resent. Regret. Disgust.

One can only feel so much after they lose their drive in life.

One can only want to live so much after they realize their love and lust for their little brother. Realize that it is only them truly. How can one so disgusting live with themselves? They don't.

And one can only survive for so long after they warn someone to not do something and their prediction is exactly what happens.

It's just a phase, you must be confused. This is not normal, it can't be real. I love you too, but it won't work out. I love you enough to give you this chance. A chance to be in an intimate relationship with your older brother of blood. To realize after a while, that it was never truly real. To realize later that it was just your body's transition into something bigger. 

To be horribly wrong and want to stay only family. To be disgusted that you almost had feelings for your brother.

Because then afterwards, everything can go back to normal. Everything will be just like it was, but you've identified yourself as gay. Gay for males, other than your older brother.

To throw your older brother out, just like your failed experiments and designs.

To crush his hopes and his life on earth itself. Just like the building did. 3 weeks ago.

Crushed. Until there is nothing left. Just a still heart and lifeless eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Still take requests. Comment how you feel.


End file.
